


Heero de Pantoffelheld

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: ‘Goed schat. Nee schat. Ik weet het schat. Natuurlijk schat.’‘Noem me nog één keer "schat" en ik bel Une. Koosnaampjes voorspellen nooit wat goeds bij jou.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heero the Henpecked Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870540) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Heero, gezeten op de rand van het grote maar momenteel vooral rommelige bed, leunde ontspannen met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën terwijl Relena als een vogeltje in een glazen kooi heen en weer fladderde. Kledingkast, make-up tafel, badkamer, make-up tafel, badkamer, kledingkast, nachtkastje, schrijftafel - hij vroeg zich af waar ze de adem vandaan haalde om te blijven praten.

‘- zou je deze keer eerst willen navragen of er misschien _hooikoorts_ in het spel is voordat je de bloemen in de fik steekt en over terroristische pollenvergiftiging begint?’

‘Goed schat.’

‘En het personeel is _volledig_ doorgelicht, er zitten _geen_ mafketels of gevaarlijke dissidenten tussen, dus je hoeft mensen geen champagne uit de handen te slaan wanneer de dienders een beetje scheel kijken.’

‘Nee schat.’

‘En deze gelegenheid is _white tie_ , Heero. Het volle kostuum is _verplicht_ , schoenen, jas _en_ kravat. Als je iets uittrekt hebben ze het volste recht je er weer uit te gooien.’

‘Ik weet het schat.’

‘Ik heb een spiekbriefje met aanspreektitels achter je manchetknopen geschoven, maar zorg er _alsjeblieft_ voor dat niemand ziet dat je het gebruikt.’

‘Natuurlijk schat.’

Relena bleef in de deuropening van de slaapkamer staan met één lange witte handschoen half aan en de ander onder haar arm geklemd, en keek hem achterdochtig aan. ‘Als je me nog één keer "schat" noemt bel ik Une. Koosnaampjes voorspellen nooit wat goeds bij jou.’

‘Wat jij wil...’ Relena’s ogen vernauwden. Heero grijnsde. ‘...schat.’

Jammer genoeg vlogen die sjieke handschoenen niet, hoe hard je ze ook gooide; ze fladderden alleen een beetje zielig alvorens op de grond te belanden.

Relena kon zich er maar net van weerhouden haar keurig opgestoken haar uit te trekken. Terwijl zij brieste en stampvoette van frustratie stond Heero op van het bed en viste haar handschoen van de vloer. Hij liet zijn arm om haar middel glijden en trok haar tegen zijn borst.

Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk ontspanden Relena’s verkrampte spieren en liet ze zich tegen zijn stevige borstkas aan zakken. Haar hoofd viel tegen zijn schouder, waardoor haar gemompelde woorden in zijn haar verdwenen.

‘Waarom heb ik het gevoel dat er vanavond iets ontzettend... _Heero_ -achtigs gaat gebeuren als je zo makkelijk doet?’

‘Zou het iets uitmaken als ik lastig en koppig was?’

‘Uiteindelijk niet.’ verzuchtte Relena, en glimlachte wrang. ‘Maar ik zou me wel beter op mijn gemak voelen.’

Heero ‘hmm’-de wat en sjorde aan haar pols. Terwijl hij haar hielp de tweede handschoen aan te trekken, zei hij: ‘Maak je nou maar niet zoveel zorgen. Het loopt wel los. Zelfs met mij in de buurt.’

‘Het spijt me dat ik je steeds naar dit soort dingen blijf slepen, Heero. Ik weet dat je niet van menigtes en publieke aangelegenheden houdt.’

‘Ik vind het niet erg. Wat nodig is is nodig.’

Relena draaide zich om en glimlachte dankbaar naar hem. Ze trok zijn kravat en manchetten recht alvorens haar handen op zijn schouders te leggen en hun lippen samen te drukken, kort maar teder. ‘Ik beloof dat ik het goed zal maken. Morgen doen we de deur op slot en sturen het personeel naar huis...’

Morgen was een zaterdag. Heero trok een wenkbrauw op. ‘’s Ochtends of ’s avonds?’

‘’s Ochtends, ’s avonds, ’s middags, het maakt mij niet uit. Jij hebt het voor het zeggen. Ik doe alles wat je wilt - behalve slagroom. Je weet dat ik daar allergisch voor ben.’

Inwendig grijnsde Heero triomfantelijk en klopte zichzelf op de schouder; de pantoffelheldentruc werkte altijd. Hardop zei hij: ‘Laten we gaan.’


End file.
